


不在人间

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [5]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 诗篇打了一份临时工。
Relationships: 诗篇&警察, 诗篇&雕塑
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	不在人间

女人不在。  
林昂今年已经四十九岁了，他认为他正值壮年。他的头发从两侧剃掉，中间剩下的部分烫过，烫成介乎于泡面和丛林之间的形状。女人是他的女伴，他在视频通话里是这么说的，前门的，他说，他的声调很显赫。  
诗篇没有回头看他。诗篇盯着玻璃里的他。  
雕塑认为这类在肯德基里带女伴吃饭的人多少有点问题。雕塑皱着眉头，因为雕塑没睡醒。诗篇也没睡醒。雕塑说：你怎么不直接杀了他呢？  
因为我还不了解他呀。  
你听起来耐心得不怀好意。  
没有，诗篇干巴巴地解释，我见到魔鬼之后决定对你好一点儿。  
就一点儿？  
呃。诗篇说。  
能不能不工作了？  
诗篇无奈乐了：那我靠什么买车票？我催眠安检员说其实我是一件行李？  
你又不是真的不能。雕塑的语调像个愤怒的死者：我给你这笔工资，你别工作了。  
溺爱是——  
不好的。雕塑接。烦死了。  
诗篇笑话雕塑：你就是想我们回去睡觉。  
雕塑当场趴下就睡了。诗篇看了雕塑一会儿，然后诗篇接着看那个中年北京男人。  
林昂喝了酒才来。林昂带酒来的肯德基。诗篇都不会带酒来肯德基，现在是北京的早上十点。他对面的酒肉朋友想要挂掉他的视频电话，林昂高声挽留，他的寂寞溢出，裹在炸鸡的鸡皮上，在油锅里滚得脆而金黄。那些寂寞。别急啊！急什么！没意思，他说。  
女人还没回来。  
女人回来之后，林昂变得更没意思。女人说，她们排挤我，那个小杨，三天之前大家约好去泡温泉，昨天她才告诉我。  
女人大概三四十岁，诗篇这个位置只能听到她的声音很难听。也不是难听，就是绝望，诗篇小声说，是那种活得太久了的声音，很松弛，又尖锐，构成一种奇异的疲倦。  
雕塑梦游起来喝了口豆浆。  
诗篇的手指扣在扳机上。保险早就开了。  
没人注意你吗？雕塑问，我可以大喊你有枪，这样你就不得不逃跑。  
我也可以不逃跑。诗篇紧张了一下之后很安详地说，反正你也会跟我进牢房看看的。他们也永远不会相信你，就像他们不相信我。  
雕塑又困又杀心大起。太阳上来晒得雕塑觉得热了。他谁啊？  
中年男人挂了视频电话：你争论这个有什么意义？这都没有意义。他的声音刻意地放大一些，他说：你拿着四百万，不花又能干啥？你年纪不小啦。  
诗篇没忍住笑出声了。雕塑瞪着她，说：就是没法让你跟我一样生气，是不是？诗篇眨了眨眼。  
男人开始说起创业的事情和拆迁的事情。他说：现在老百姓谁家里没有二三十万四五十万七八十万？他这句的声音也很大。  
诗篇说得很惋惜：你知道，他们要杀他是因为那个年轻人要和警察合作了。  
谁啊。雕塑随口问了下去。雕塑跟人聊天很有种循循善诱味儿，雕塑会让人展现出自己，而诗篇不知道怎么让别人展现他们。诗篇只会让自己展现自己。  
就是那个年轻人啦，林昂以前掌管过的盘口，年轻人想清洗，换主，篡位。但是也没人愿意为了他亲自来，诗篇慢慢地说，好像这些事都很正常似的，又好像诗篇在慢慢理解这古怪的一切。但是诗篇不会接受，诗篇和雕塑意识到。  
他喜欢钱。诗篇看着玻璃里的林昂，那个林昂的嘴开开合合，是一只廉颇一样的鱼。你年纪不小啦，这一切又有什么意义？我不跟你去内个温泉，我就在这儿挺好的。  
女伴的语气劝解而且渐渐感到无趣了。她意识到林昂并不是她的朋友。她和林昂只是同病相怜的人，只是同样的疲惫。和无聊。雕塑说。  
好啦。诗篇又转回来看雕塑：我们不会等很久的。诗篇的语气又变得像在思考，那男人带着女伴正要打开这作为酒吧、早饭、快捷酒店的肯德基的玻璃门出去，诗篇说：如果他不是要死在肯德基里了，或者如果他没有曾经手眼通天、有过能力，如果他没跟着甚至带着他们去过西沙海底墓，没准他就不会显得这么悲哀。  
雕塑在想。  
诗篇开枪了。居然不是对着我。雕塑想，居然也不是对着她自己。  
诗篇遗憾地对雕塑撇了撇嘴唇，摇了摇头：我签了合同啦，不能用这个自杀。  
林昂带着心口处和眉心的两个窟窿血流成河地趴在肯德基定福庄店的地上。雕塑意识到诗篇刚刚在装消音器，所以诗篇的鸡肉帕尼尼还剩一口。就最后一口。但是诗篇可以分三口吃。诗篇挺喜欢厚蛋烧的。  
雕塑说：这点悲哀就是他唯一的故事性。就是因为他去过西沙海底墓，曾经手眼通天，最后只能、仍然死在肯德基里，如果不是这点悲哀，枪眼沾着油光，就没什么能给他故事性。  
没有故事性他就真的一文不值了。雕塑总结道。她们坐在这儿说完了话，雕塑忽然对女伴之后的行为感兴趣了，雕塑的目光越过诗篇往后看，女伴尖叫了一会儿之后，跑到死者林昂对面的肯德基洗手间去洗手。她手上没沾血，只是在洗。  
走吧。诗篇轻快地提议。玻璃内外都充满了光明。我们杀人啦！诗篇兴高采烈地给警察发微信说。  
而警察呢，人在林勃，一天半之后回复：是你杀了人，不是我和你杀了人。  
这不打紧，诗篇仍然兴高采烈的。这悲哀。她高兴地说。


End file.
